Free Falling
A distress call from Nadia sparks a rescue mission, but nothing can prepare you for what you find Cast * Sam Yao * Paula Cohen * Janine De Luca * Nadia Al Hanaki * Brenda // The Last Riders * The Laste Riders Plot At the Extraction Point Nadia wanted to remain with the Last Riders long enough to discover who or what “The Method” was, but you’ve received a distress signal. You and Paula hurry to Nadia’s designated extraction point. Run to the Rendez-vous You and Paula reach the Last Riders’ hideaway, but strangely there’s no-one on guard duty. The automatic gun turrets are still there though and Janine guides you through them. Around the Building Paula’s impressed with how quickly you made it through. Inside you think you can hear revelry, but then a zombified rider falls from the roof. You try shooting the zom with your silenced gun, but it’s still standing after a headshot… Use the Fire Escapes The V-Type follows you, but with half its bones shattered, it’s slow. A whispered message from Nadia comes through; she’s trapped on the 12th floor, in a building full of V-Types. If you don’t hurry, she won’t make it. Penthouse Is a Safe Zone Nadia’s location on the 12th floor is blocked by V-Types. Luckily, a Rider bursts into the hallway, drawing the V-Types into a conference room where you can shut them in. She introduces herself as Brenda, and directs you all to a safe location. Get Out of This Hotel Brenda does the secret knock to get into her safehouse, but there’s no-one inside except another V-Type. You have to get out of this hotel, and fast! Out the Back Sam directs you out through the kitchens, which are still your safest route even though they’re on fire. Brenda tells you someone brought a ghoul into the hideout to play with, which seems to be the source of all these V-Types. This Is the End Brenda admits she brought in the ghoul, and now you know eventually ghouls will become V-Types. It’s unlikely any other Last Riders’ survived, and the fire can only deal with some of the V-Types. Sam suggests covering the site in concrete, but you need a more long-term solution than that. S07E19 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript pours, thunder rolls SAM YAO: Five, Paula, are you there? PAULA COHEN: We’re here, Sam. Keeping watch at the perimeter of Last Riders territory, as ordered. Within run range of that big old hotel they’re using as their hidey-hole. SAM YAO: Yeah. We told Nadia she should get out after we found out about the Riders’ plan to plant people in different colonies to take the zombie pills. But she reckons she’s onto something with this The Method person or idea. She wants to find out what’s going on. JANINE DE LUCA: Dr. Cohen, Runner Five. Urgent transmission from Miss Al Hanaki. NADIA AL HANAKI: Janine. Anyone. If you’re receiving this, get me out of here. I’m in danger. There’s – scream Oh God! PAULA COHEN: That’s it. JANINE DE LUCA: Picked up seven minutes ago. We presume that the Riders have identified Miss Al Hanaki as a mole. PAULA COHEN: Crap. This quickly? SAM YAO: She’s not answering her comms. Maybe someone there recognized her from New Canton. People are joining the Riders from all over. PAULA COHEN: Oh, because self-destruction is so this season. Right. We’ve got a protocol. If she can make it, she’ll be at the extraction point. She has to be okay. We have to get her out. Come on, Five. Hurry. pours PAULA COHEN: We’ve got a visual on the Riders’ hideaway. Flaming braziers, flaming dolls’ heads. That’s odd. Five, take a look through the binoculars. JANINE DE LUCA: What do you see, Dr. Cohen? PAULA COHEN: It’s what I don’t see. No guards at the front gate. SAM YAO: Hmm. It’s usually like, eight angry people carrying Uzis and practicing their “I’m a very scary person” faces. Which look constipated. PAULA COHEN: This is bad news, isn’t it? They’re all interrogating Nadia. JANINE DE LUCA: Or they’re making sport of her. PAULA COHEN: Five, we have to get in there now. SAM YAO: Wait a minute, there’s still the - ! gunshots PAULA COHEN: Automatic gun turrets. Yeah. JANINE DE LUCA: Dr. Cohen, I need to guide - PAULA COHEN: We’ll be okay. Five, you run left, I’ll run right. Move fast and stay close to the wall. I’ll see you at the west of the building. gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, I wanted to guide you through these gun turrets myself. Run east now. gunshots That’s good! Now head towards the bush covered in red flowers. gunshots Good. You’re out of range. Now run to the rendezvous, and be quick. Miss Al Hanaki may not have long. footsteps PAULA COHEN: You made it here fast, Five! I got grazed by one of those bullets from the gun turrets. Look. SAM YAO: Janine wanted to help you. PAULA COHEN: I’ve been watching the turrets for a week, Sam. I know the pattern. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s no sign of Miss Al Hanaki? PAULA COHEN: No sign of anyone. It’s strange. SAM YAO: Well, can you hear anything? PAULA COHEN: Riders inside. Sounds like they’re enjoying themselves. Otherwise, we’re outside the premier suite walk. Pebble-dash walls, tiny swimming pool filled with algae on the other side of a little hedge. drops to ground Oh, a pebble just fell of the roof. Is that a clue? JANINE DE LUCA: Look up. Who’s there? PAULA COHEN: whispers There is someone moving up there, you’re right! I can’t see in the dark in the rain, but – splats onto ground Someone just fell off the roof! It’s one of the Riders. He’s wearing a jacket with a big eagle on it, and he just… it looked like he almost jumped straight down! cracks and squelches No. It’s getting up, with all those broken bones. It’s a zombie pulling itself upright. JANINE DE LUCA: You can’t let a single zombie give away your position. You’re in enemy territory! Five, your sidearm is silenced. Kill it. Headshot. Now. zombie splatters PAULA COHEN: Five got it in the forehead. cracks It’s still coming. It’s a V-type. There are V-types inside the perimeter! We’ve got to get away, Five! Around the building, run! growls pours JANINE DE LUCA: Dr. Cohen, Runner Five, report. PAULA COHEN: whispers We’re outside the hotel. We’ve taken shelter on a terrace that the Riders use to store their bikes. Gives us a wide view of the area. JANINE DE LUCA: Good tactical thinking. And? PAULA COHEN: whispers That V-type is still following us. It’s broken, so it’s slow. That fall must have shattered half its bones. I’d say it’s walking on two broken ankles, but it’s still coming. NADIA AL HANAKI: Janine, Sam. It’s Nadia. PAULA COHEN: whispers Nadia! Oh, I’m so glad you’re alive. Five and I went to the meeting point! NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m trapped in the building. There are V-types everywhere… if you can’t come, I understand. PAULA COHEN: … we’re coming. Where are you? NADIA AL HANAKI: 12th floor of the building, conference room. Just me in here. Two V-types banging on the door. They’re going to get in eventually. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, you can use the fire escapes to reach the 12thfloor. Hurry, or we won’t find her alive. creaks open, zombies growl PAULA COHEN: Janine, we’ve reached the 12th floor. JANINE DE LUCA: What are you seeing? PAULA COHEN: Two V-types. Far end of the corridor, by a door that says Conference Room A. NADIA AL HANAKI: That’s where I am. PAULA COHEN: The zombies are eating someone’s leg. One of them has the foot in its mouth, the other’s gnawing on the thigh bone. The rest of the corpse is… spread along the corridor. NADIA AL HANAKI: There was somebody following me when I ran up here. I heard her scream when she fell. JANINE DE LUCA: You were wise not to look back. SAM YAO: So how are we going to get Nadia out? Noisemakers don’t work on V-types. McShell doesn’t work on V-types. gunshot BRENDA: Woohoo! Over here, you bastards! PAULA COHEN: Oh God! Janine, a Rider’s just come out of the door into the corridor. The V-types have spotted her. BRENDA: That’s it, you flesh munchers. Think we haven’t seen cannibals before? We know your sort! growl PAULA COHEN: She must have a death wish! SAM YAO: No, wait. I’ve managed to get a couple of cams in that corridor. Look! The door to the next room is open, and those are conference rooms, not bedrooms. BRENDA: That’s it. Follow me, you fiends from beyond the Reaches of Naroc'ne. PAULA COHEN: Oh my God. SAM YAO: That Rider is a Demons and Darkness player! And she’s - hiss JANINE DE LUCA: The V-types have followed her into the conference room, and she’s running through. Runner Five, quickly, slam the door they went in through! slams shut BRENDA: Woohoo! opens and shuts That’s it! Trapped them in there. When I saw you in the corridor, I knew you’d catch on. I’m Brenda, Rider for four months. You new? JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Al Hanaki, it’s safe to come out now. opens, motorcycle engine rumbles BRENDA: Hogmanay! NADIA AL HANAKI: They call me that because I’ve sort of allied myself with the Hogs. And I’m from Scotland. BRENDA: Hogmanay, new kids. We’ve got to get out of here. These zombies are not like the others. screams SAM YAO: Yeah, one’s blocking your exit. Must have come up the fire escapes. BRENDA: The penthouse is a safe zone. The other Riders are there. Come on! Follow me up the back stairs. BRENDA: Secret Rider knock. Three short. on door Three long. knocks Then just go mental. erratically growls PAULA COHEN: That’s a V-type behind us. It’s moving slowly, crawling on its ankles and elbows. If we’re going to get into your secret hideout, Brenda, we need to get in now. BRENDA: That’s definitely the secret knock. Fast, slow, then go mental. on door NADIA AL HANAKI: Uh… might this door be open? creaks open BRENDA: I don’t get it. This is where we come to if there’s danger. NADIA AL HANAKI: There’s no one here, Brenda. groans PAULA COHEN: Except that V-type behind the coffee table. We’ve got to get out of this hotel now. BRENDA: But… the others. NADIA AL HANAKI: Brenda, run! SAM YAO: Guys, I’ve got you on cams. Now look, I know those kitchens look dangerous, but – explosion Yeah. A bit more dangerous now that gas stove’s on fire. But it’s your safest way through. When you arrived, a lot of people must have been in the process of turning. NADIA AL HANAKI: And they’ve all turned now. At once, everywhere! BRENDA: There was only one of those weird yellow-eyed things. You know those. You can kill them with a pencil in the eye! We just wanted to play with it, all squeal and that. PAULA COHEN: Someone brought a ghoul in here? BRENDA: Into the rec room. We’ve had it for about a week. We’ve been having a laugh kicking it about. But then it sort of went all sleepy and growly, and its eyes changed color. I just went upstairs for a kip. explosion SAM YAO: There are V-types falling out of windows on every floor, guys. You’ve got to move. Through that kitchen, out the back, now! pours, thunder rolls NADIA AL HANAKI: Three runners reporting in, Sam. We’re on a hillside overlooking the hotel. It’s - PAULA COHEN: It’s both on fire and full of V-types. Which might deal with some of the V-types. BRENDA: The Riders can’t be all gone though, right? They must have escaped. PAULA COHEN: There are, what? 300 motorcycles parked outside? How many do you think escaped, Brenda? BRENDA: I only brought in a yellow-eyed creeper just for laughs, like! NADIA AL HANAKI: You did it? BRENDA: Do they turn into these, then? The yellow eyes? NADIA AL HANAKI: It sounds like it. The V-types bite corpses, and then turn them into ghouls. That’s what we call the yellow eyes. And then you said the ghoul went sleepy and growly? It must have been turning full V-type. I’m sorry for you loss, Brenda. Even spending a few days with the Riders, I could tell there were some who were okay. BRENDA: They can’t all be gone. PAULA COHEN: Sam, we’ll need to throw up a wall around here somehow, or throw acid on it, or… I don’t even know! I can see a flaming V-type stumbling out of the wreckage already. SAM YAO: I’ll talk to Amelia. I think she’s got a contingency for a breakout in New Canton. Involves dumping a ton of concrete from aircraft. NADIA AL HANAKI: We need a longer term solution than just throwing concrete on any V-types we find. If they can destroy the Last Riders that easily - ! PAULA COHEN: Yep. We know. This is the end. For all of us. Category:Miss Category:Season Seven